Moonlight Sonata
by FeatherWings
Summary: Senri Shiki has always had a craving for blood but what happens when it becomes more than just a craving?
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight Sonata

By: FeatherWings

'It hurts.' Senri Shiki thought as he leaned his hand against the window pane of his bedroom window. He breathed heavily as if trying to catch his breath yet was unable to. His legs shaking, he could barely support himself. Another wave of craving blood surged through him forcing him to curl up in pain. He was now on the floor tightened into a ball. 'It hurts so much...I need blood...'

It had started only a week ago and had progressively gotten stronger. He felt torn to pieces and could find no solution as to what to do. The craving coursed through his blood and drove him mad. Was there nothing he could do to stop himself? Would it one day consume and control him? If he could ride it out, it would eventually subside. He hoped.

This was so strange to him. Why was this happening? He had always had a craving for blood but it was only natural for a vampire. He had tried the blood tablets but now they seemed to have no effect. He wanted blood so bad he could taste it on his lips.

He didn't want anyone to know. Was he really this weak and his craving so strong? He wanted it, he needed it, he felt as if he were going to lose control of himself or crawl out of his own skin. He pulled on his soft deep brown hair. It was all he could do to stop himself from screaming.

Senri rolled over on his back with his eyes clenched shut. The noise from outside seeped into his room as the girls from the Day Class gathered. Yuki and Zero were surely there as well. Senri knew that if Zero found out about his craving Zero would kill him without hesitation. He would be seen as a danger to the Day Class and to especially to Yuki. To Zero, he was nothing more than a detestable vampire.

He opened his eyes to see the light of the dusk sun coming in through the window. It was almost time for the Night Class to appear and that meant Senri would have to attend as well. Like a ghost that only faded in and out of existence at twilights.

The craving was starting to calm down now. He let go of his hair but kicked his feet in frustration before settling. The floor was cool on his back and comforting. He decided that until it was time for class he would lay just where he was; docile to the world. It hurt too much to care anymore but still he couldn't help it.

He knew it would lead to a dark and foreboding future and yet he couldn't stop. He couldn't stop desiring it. The way it tasted metallic on his tongue, the warmth it gave as it slid down his throat, the deep red color of it as it dripped down the side of his mouth and drenched his victim's skin; it was all so beautiful.

Senri brought his fingers up to his lips. If he weren't as Cross Academy, he could feed all he wanted but since Kaname was here so was he. Thinking of Kaname, there was another person whose reaction may not be pleasant if his secret were out. Was it inevitable?

He felt his lip with the tips of his fingers and then felt his fingers with his tongue. He came back to wondering if he was really this weak. He wasn't a former human like Zero Kiryu, he shouldn't be as weak. The tablets should work. He couldn't be this weak, it was a disgrace. An absolute dis-

"Ow..." Senri looked at his pointer finger which was now bleeding. He had unconscientiously been playing with his fangs and cut his own finger. Now there was no way he could just stare at it. He had to at least taste it and then possibly suck himself dry of the thick liquid.

He sucked on his bleeding finger and closed his eyes in delight. He felt relieved, like all the pressure disappeared and all the pain melted away. It tasted so good. It tasted so good he couldn't stop sucking on his finger and he knew at that moment that he was in dangerous territory. What if he did lose control? What would he do? Who would save him? Would someone save him?

A knock emanated through the room. Senri looked towards the door and said a quiet and muffled "Come in" before the door opened. There stood Rima in her school uniform ready to get to class.

"Come on, Senri. Let's go." she said then took in what she was looking at and what Senri was doing. "Senri? Are you okay?"

"Yes." he said innocently.

"What are you doing?"

"I cut my finger." Rima continued to stare at him. She let the subject drop.

"Well, come on or we'll be late." Senri thought for a moment if it was worth getting up off the floor for before deciding that if he didn't go, someone might come snooping around and find out his secret. So he lifted himself up off the floor to join Rima as they walked out of the room.

They walked in silence at first because Rima was still wondering what Senri had been doing. She finally passed it off as Senri just being weird and she told him so; Senri didn't acknowledge the fact that he had heard her. He was too busy worrying that the craving for blood would come again as well as wallowing in a pool of his own self-pity. The craving left him weak and tired even though the night was just beginning. He put his hand over his eyes and let out a sigh.

"I really am weak."

"We're all weak compared to Kaname-sama." Rima answered. Senri had forgotten he was walking with her. He hadn't intended to say anything. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." he lied and looked away calmly as if nothing really were wrong.

"You're so weird." Senri didn't reply.

They walked out of the dorm to find the normal crowd of girls and the two Guardians. Senri sighed again. The night was cold and stung as if it were punishing Senri and telling him that he was shameful to all vampires. He couldn't agree more.

It couldn't be true though. How could he be so weak? He kept coming back to this argument. He couldn't let it go. It must seem pathetic that he couldn't control his craving. That it was so strong. What would the others think?

He couldn't stop thinking about it all through class. He stared blankly and absent-mindedly at the teacher letting his mind run in circles. He couldn't find a way out. This night, of all nights, was not merciful to him.

Near the end of class, he began to feel it again. 'No...not now! I won't be able to hide it!' he thought squeezing his eyes shut. The craving was returning. The creature under his skin was crawling around again and he could do nothing to stop it from coming back.

"That's it for tonight." The teacher said, dismissing them. The room was quickly filled with the voices of people talking as they rose from their seats. Senri swallowed hard and then he too rose.

"Senri!" Takuma called his name. Senri turned to him.

"Huh?" he blinked.

"What's wrong? You look pale!"

"He's been acting weird." Rima said.

"I'm fine." Senri pushed passed them and they fallowed.

It hurt. It hurt so much he could hardly bare to move his feet. And it hurt to breathe. Everything hurt and he was becoming more and more weary. He was dizzy. The craving was getting worse. He needed to drink blood, anyone's blood. That person under his skin was restless; crawling, crawling, crawling, and never stopping. Was he going to lose control this time?

It was too much. The world was becoming dark. All the color washed out of the walls and all the light drained from the chandeliers...

...until there was nothing.

-To be continued-

FeatherWings- How did you like the first chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

Moonlight Sonata chapter 2

Senri fell forwards and was caught by Akatsuki's strong arms. Takuma rushed toward them as Rima stood in shock. Akatsuki gently laid Senri on the floor and the normally energetic Takuma kneeled next to him to shake him delicately. By now the halls were fairly clear so a crowd was not gathering.

"Is he dead?" Rima asked almost frantically.

"No, Rima. He is not dead." Takuma said half jokingly. "He's just unconscious..."

"Was he sick?" Akatsuki asked in his normal half-asleep manner.

"He was acting oddly but I didn't think much of it. I just thought he was being weird..." Rima said. She smoothed back her hair tightly.

"Senri! Hey! Senri!" Takuma called in Senri's ear. "Wake up!"

"I'll carry him to his dorm room if you want." Akatsuki offered. Rima nodded.

"Wait! He's waking up!" Takuma yelled. "Senri? Are you alright?"

Senri pushed himself up off the floor slowly until he was sitting upright. He rubbed his eyes with his fists, blinked a few times, and then shot his eyes wide open. He looked around at the others without saying a word.

"Idiot!" Rima rushed forward while lifting her hand in preparation to smack him in the face. But she was held back by Akatsuki. Senri took the confusion to his advantage and got to his feet just in time to sprint off. He was pushing himself the limit; he had had barely enough strength to get up.

"Senri!" Takuma yelled after him. It didn't stop Senri who kept running. He ran down the halls, out the door, and into the cool night air. It would not be long now before the sky began to turn lighter. He stayed still in the middle of nowhere huffing and puffing.

'You're right, Rima. I am an idiot. A weak idiot...' Senri squeezed his eyes shut with disgust with himself.

"Shiki!" a brisk voice rose among the silence and pierced through Senri's thoughts. Senri turned to run but his wrist was caught by Akatsuki's hand and he didn't have the strength to resist. Akatsuki didn't even have to grip his wrist very hard to keep him still.

"What?" Senri asked.

"Why are you running away?"

"Leave me alone..."

"Why, Senri?"

"Leave me alone..."

"Tell me why!"

"I want to be alone!" both fell quiet after Senri's outburst. Akatsuki stared straight at Senri but Senri refused to look at Akatsuki at all. "I'm so weak..." he whispered so quietly that Akatsuki had to strain his ears to hear it. He wasn't sure if Senri wanted him to hear what he said or not.

"Akatsuki! Did you find him?" Rima called to him. Akatsuki let go of Senri's wrist.

"We'll talk later, Shiki." his eyes moved in the direction of the Moon Dorm. Senri took the hint and ran. He heard Akatsuki say, "He got away." to the other two a few seconds after he was out of sight. He didn't want to hear the rest of the conversation.

Senri ran all the way to his dorm room and by the time he got there, he was exhausted beyond words. He locked the door behind him and then leaned against it, pulling his legs up against himself. He knew that the three other vampires would be knocking on his door soon enough. His plan, and the only plan he could come up with, was to ignore them when they came and hope that they would not resort to breaking down the door.

"So...tired..." he rested his chin on his knees. His thoughts began to wander and he did nothing to fight off the nightmare that was slowly forming. His eyes closed slowly but surely until he was fast asleep. The sky was brightening now and the nightmare became ever stronger.

Senri stood paralyzed in this nightmare; his exhaustion seeping over into his dreams. He looked around to find himself on the Cross Academy campus between the main building and the two dormitories. They looked the same as they always did, elegant and cold. But Senri felt different. Something was wrong. He examined his hands as if he thought he could find an answer in them. No, they looked the same too. So he looked up to the sky for answers to see it was starting to rain.

Still holding out his hands in front of him, the rain touched his palms and surprised him. It was not frigid like he would have thought it would be. It was warm. He looked down at his hands and this time they had drips of blood on them. It was...raining blood...

His mind began to skip like how a CD player would read a scratched CD. It skipped to think of Rima then Takuma then Akatsuki then to a crimson moon. Overcome with a striking headache, he gripped his head with his bloody hands and came tumbling down to the ground.

Senri opened his eyes and instantly took in his surroundings. He was back in his room. "Ugh!" he cried out as he gripped his head. He still had the same damn headache that he had had in his nightmare. The vampire squeezed his eyes shut then shot them open again realizing, and wondering, how he was in bed.

Suddenly Rima plopped down onto his bed next to him with her arms crossed across her chest. She had a frown on her face as she turned to look at him. Senri shrunk away from her and tried to look in the opposite direction. Ichijo sat down in the same manner on the other side of the bed so Senri was now in the middle.

"Okay, Shiki." Takuma and Rima spoke together. "We want answers."

Senri looked at them both then to the door where Kain was standing silently. Senri also happened to notice that they had graciously broken down his door. It was the exact opposite of what he had hoped would happen. Last night was no joyride and today was truly going to suck.

-tbc-

Zaiaku Dyuu- thank you for reading and reviewing!

YenGirl - Did you like this chapter too?

MeaKuran - I'm glad you loved it!

Blue-Straws - I'll try to update more soon!

Roriette - hehe, you'll see!

Ulat Bulu - I will continue!

YPHDrummer- Thank you so much! I will!

Achillea - Wow! Really? That means a lot!

fullmetaljap150 - Thank you!

ajisainokimi - Wait and see!

NatureRocks411 - I'm sorry I didn't update sooner!

Moon-of-Sadness - Thank you so much!

Nami. - Shiki and Kain are my two favorites! hehe

tiuannemei - I don't **intend** to do that.

alleyofdarkclouds - lol. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Moonlight Sonata chapter 3

"Nothing is wrong..." Senri looked away, his body shivering and twitching.

"Such a bad liar." Takuma looked unimpressed. His eyebrows furrowed as he let out a snort showing that he was getting tired of playing games. But he knew Senri better than most people; Senri could be stubborn when he wanted to be.

"I'm fine. Really." Senri's eyes shifted around the room. "Please leave." The other three looked at each other. They were becoming increasingly suspicious and worried. Senri was not acting normal at all but it was not like they could force any information out of him or make him do anything he did not want to.

"Senri..." his name escaped Rima's lips as she reached over to him but her hand was pushed away.

"Ichijo. Rima. Why don't you step out a minute? I'll talk to him." Kain finally spoke. His expression was blank and unreadable. Still, Takuma and Rima rose from the bed and walked out the door looking back once before slowly shutting the broken door as best they could.

"Shiki." Akatsuki spoke and made Senri cringe. "Stand up."

"Why?" Senri did not even look up.

"Just do it." Senri reluctantly stood up. However, he was unable to stand up straight so he laid one hand on the nightstand to prevent himself from toppling over. Kain slowly walked over to Shiki. "You don't intend to tell us anything, do you?"

"No." he said after a brief silence.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm weak. Does that make you happy?" Senri spat. Akatsuki hit him in the face and sent him flying to the floor. "What the hell?!" Shiki yelled then got up and threw his fist at the bigger vampire who blocked it then smiled.

"That's better." the smaller vampire looked to the ground then mumbled something. His voice seemed raspy now and he felt as if he had been in a desert the past few hours without water. Only the liquid that he craved was a bit thicker and a bit redder. He was so thirsty.

"Blood tablets don't work for me anymore..." he felt his heart pound louder as if it were about to pop out of his chest.

"What?" Kain asked as if he had not heard him only he had. He just could not believe it. Senri could barely hear him; he had one thing on his mind. He would do anything for it now and he would take it from anyone. He could not hold the craving back any longer.

"I said blood tablets don't work anymore!" He clawed at his head, ripping out some of his hair. It was horrible what he was feeling. He could only see one way of stopping it but it would only be a temporary fix. Even so, he would do whatever he had to over and over again just to have it.

"Sit down, Shiki." Akatsuki put a hand on the other vampire's shoulder and pressed down firmly, forcing him to sit. "You need help- Ugh!" Senri bit his fangs down into Akatsuki's forearm causing blood to flow freely. It bathed Senri's lips and washed down his cheeks as the rest dripped to the floor. "Get...off!" Akatsuki jerked his arm to one side causing Senri to fall onto the cushioned surface. "Son of a..." The bigger vampire cursed as he searched for something to cover his wound and stop the bleeding as the door swung open.

"What happened?!" Rima yelled as she hurried over while getting a look at the scene.

"He bit me." Rima took down her hair and wrapped a ribbon around his arm. "Thanks."

"But...why would he bite you?" Rima was unable to find any explanation on her own. Akatsuki looked at her a moment. There was so much fear plastered on her face that he was hesitant to tell her anything worrying that it would just make things worse for her. He sighed then looked over at Ichijo. Akatsuki could tell that he had figured it out.

"Rima," Ichijo said, "Can you find something to clean up all this mess?" Rima looked toward Senri who had not moved then back to Ichijo and nodded. She hurried daintily out of the room while saying nothing. She felt out of the loop.

Ichijo sat down next to Senri on the bed. "How did this happen?" he said quietly. Akatsuki shook his head. They sat in silence.

The clicking of footsteps could be heard coming from the corridor. It sounded like only one person at first but as they rapidly got closer, Kain and Takuma could tell there was more than one person coming. Neither moved at first. "Close the door." Kain whispered. "Ichijo, close the door now. You're better friends with Shiki so if they see you, they won't be suspicious." Takuma nodded. He quickly rose and started walking toward the door. "Hurry up!" He walked faster while still staying silent. But he was starting to panic since the footsteps were maybe five feet down the hall.

Takuma started to close the door but someone was holding it open.

"Tell Senri I said hi and that I hope he gets better soon!" a girl's voice said and then one pair of footsteps continued past the door.

"Let me in." Rima whispered from the other side of the door. Takuma reopened the door while still staying behind it and Rima stepped in. "Jeez..."

"You told someone?!" Takuma almost yelled.

"I said Senri has a cold. Is that bad? They are going to wonder why he isn't 'out and about.'" Rima said in a huff. Takuma brought his hands to his face and cradled his head in them. He moaned with frustration.

"We'll just have to work with it." Akatsuki said while looking at Shiki's sleeping form. "Not much we can do about it now."

To be continued...

FeatherWings- I haven't updated in awhile...Sorry!

Wow! Look at all the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming!

Achillea- Thanks for continuing to read! Sorry it took so long to update!

NatureRocks411- Hehe, thanks for reading!

YenGirl- Hehe! The door didn't break too much though. I mean, they could still kinda use it.

silenceinlight- Thank you! I still haven't decided who I'm pairing Shiki with or if I will pair him with anyone at all...

alleyofdarkclouds- I gave him blood! Akatsuki's blood!

XxblackwingsxX- Thank you and sorry I didn't update sooner!

Mio-tan- I will try to continue! Thank you!

Tsuki- Thanks for reading!

.SONG- Sorry it took so long!

fullmetaljap150- Hehe! Thank you!

Maiko-Akatsuki-Ninja- You'll just have to keep reading!

Sakura02- Thank you! Keep reading!

hellopanda23- Thanks!

georgisakura- Shiki is one of my favorites too!

XthirteenX- Wow! Cool!

Zeke Strife- Thank you!


End file.
